Wallid Ismail
| birth_place = Manaus, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | team = Carlson Gracie | trainer = Carlson Gracie | rank = Black Belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 1991–2002 | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | occupation = Fight Promoter | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 154 | footnotes = | updated = December 11, 2009 }} Wallid Ismail (born February 23, 1968) is a Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter, promoter, He holds a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Carlson Gracie, and is an IVC mixed martial arts world champion and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Champion. Ismail is perhaps best known for holding Jiu-Jitsu tournament wins over four Gracie family members, including a victory over BJJ legend Royce Gracie, beating him with a choke. He also had other following BJJ tournament wins over Royce Gracie, Ralph Gracie, Renzo Gracie, Ryan Gracie. http://www.bloodyelbow.com/story/2007/10/19/14620/137 Biography Ismail started training on Brazilian Jiu Jitsu in 1980, in his home state of Amazonas in northern Brazil, and then, in 1984, he moved to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, and started training under his master, the late Carlson Gracie, and stayed by the side of his master until the day Carlson passed away in 2006.http://www.njpw.com/interviews/ismail.shtml Wallid then started to compete in Jiu-Jitsu tournaments, becoming champion several times, and defeating four members of the famous Gracie family in competition. When fighting against Royce Gracie, Ismail was the only one who accepted the conditions that Royce proposed for the bout, like having no point scoring and no time limit, thus making the fight only winnable by submission. The fight took four minutes and fifty three seconds, until Wallid defeated Gracie with the Relógio, the Clock Choke, a move that has been associated with Wallid ever since. After his win , Wallid said that if Royce's team wanted a rematch they would have to pay him USD 200,000.00 , a value that even the Gracie had never been paid at the UFC at that time. It was considered by some people in the Jiu Jitsu community a clever tactic to profit on the victory and avoid the risk of losing a rematch against a much more technical oponent.http://revistatrip.uol.com.br/68/luta/home.htm. Always polemic, having acumulated enemies among athletes of the JJ comunity such as Ryan Gracie, He was badly defeated in another fight with Edson Carvalho ( black belt of Jiu Jitsu and Yawara ): In a statement of Judo instructor Prof. Medhi to Kiai magazine Kiai Magazine, Biopress- Sao Paulo, Brazil # 19 - Year 4 " The fight started in my academy. I ordered Wallid and Edson to stop. They conceded but soon started it again. Then I sent them outside, because my academy is not the place for this type of fight. Since they would not let go of each other I had to push them outside close the doors and call the cops. And the fight out there went on for half an hour since the police was not coming quickly. Sometimes I opened the door and tried to separate them but it was like separating a dog fight. Edson did not obey me and then I asked Wallid to stop it , asking for mercy he replied "not even dead". It is important to remind you that at no moment Edson's brother helped him: '''Wallid and Edson fought alone'. When the police arrived with reinforcements, Edson left. I took Wallid 'with a totally disfigured face ' to the restroom and had him cleaned. Afterwards he was taken to the hospital wherein he stayed for days". Ismail was able to become a professional fighter because of his specially dedicated training, as he had many sponsors and did not have to teach or have another job, unlike most of the other competitors in the country. Wallid was brought to the spotlight in 1991, when he faced Eugênio Tadeu, a Luta Livre fighter, on an event aired in the Rede Globo channel in national television, giving the victory to Wallid Ismail. This was Wallid's first Mixed Martial Arts fight. Years later, he went on to defeat opponents in Brazil and Japan. Wallid went on to fight at UFC 12, taking a decision loss to Kazuo Takahashi, the first in his MMA career. In 1998, he defeated luta livre fighter Johil de Oliveira by submission due to strikes, and then defeated Gary Myers via decision. Ismail then signed with PRIDE FC, making his debut at PRIDE 4 against Japanese fighter Akira Shoji. Although he was the smaller fighter, Ismail controlled Shoji early, but later in the fight, Ismail became exhausted and Shoji finished him with strikes. Ismail later stated that jet lag from the trip to Japan was the cause for his exhaustion, not poor conditioning. Ismail returned at PRIDE 15 with a win by arm triangle over Shungo Oyama. His next fight in Pride was a decision loss in a technical ground fight to Alex Stiebling at Pride 19. Post fight career Wallid founded the Jungle Fight promotion in Brazil http://www.tatame.com/2005/01/05/jungle-fight:-great-plans-for-2005, and is often on the corner of Paulo Thiago in his UFC fights.http://www.tatame.com/2009/11/23/Wallid-celebrates-with-Paulo-Thiagos-victory Mixed martial arts record See also *Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu *Jungle Fight *New Japan Pro Wrestling *Paulo Thiago References External links * http://www.bloodyelbow.com/story/2007/10/19/14620/137 *Wallid Ismail interview with NJPW Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:People from Manaus fr:Wallid Ismail ja:ヴァリッジ・イズマイウ pt:Wallid Ismail